In A New Life
by thestralqueen147
Summary: Our beloved hero is now heartbroken and is willing to die by the hands of the monsters he had killed but he was saved by three unknown figures. With an offer for a new life Percy lives with a new purpose but how will the camp survive without him?
1. Chapter 1

**Percy:**  
They left me. She left me. They all did. You would know me as the twice savior of Olympus, bane of Kronos, retriever of the master bolt, and so on. But not any more they found a new hero. Someone who can't even wield a sword properly let alone defend himself. Someone who would let a young girl get killed by a hell hound. The guy I'm talking about is Mathew Burns.

Well here's how it happened...

 _I was walking back into camp from my mission for Athena to get her permission to marry her daughter, Annabeth, while being stared at by the campers with disgust. It started a few weeks after Mathew arrived. But whrn Poseidon heard what I was going to do he aproved my choice right away. Until this morning when I got back he disowned me right in front of Athena which in fronts probably why Athena aproved me. Then my hopes to marry my wise girl were soon crushed._

 _"Hello Percy," Chiron called out to me as I aproached the big house._

 _"Hi Chiron do you know where Annabeth is?" I asked hopefully._

 _"She should be on the beach," Chiron said getting a far away look in his eyes._

 _"Well thank you," I called out as I headed to the beach immediately going to a small part of the beach where the trees hide it from prying eyes._

 _"-going to dump him?" A voice said._

 _"He's probably dead so I might not have to," another replied and I recognized. It belonged to Annabeth._

 _"You know it wouldn't have hurt me as much if you had told me sooner right," I asked as I stepped out of the shadows with an emotionless mask over my face._

 _"Percy?" Annabeth asked then her eyes widened in shock._

 _"So I guess I risked my life to prove to your mother to let me marry you is for nothing then," I said emotionlessly._

 _And that was when she had to ask, "Wait did you say marry?"_

 _"Yeah I wanted to marry you but since you found someone else then I won't be needing this any more," I took out the box with the ring I wanted to give her and threw in to the waves. Turning back to the other two I stared at them._

 _"Giving up already?" Mathew asked tauntingly._

 _"Good bye Annie," I said getting in Annabeth's nerves and walked away._

 _Rushing into my cabin I grabbed all of my stuff clothes, money, nectar, ambrosia, the riptide, a few picture (mainly ones of my mom, tyson, Thalia, and Nico) and I burned everything else. Then looking around one last time I took off running out of camp._

 _"Percy wait!" Someone yelled. Knowing that voice I turned around. It was little Liara the unclaimed 5 year old demigod that I saved from my old friend the Minotaur._

 _"Liara what is it?" I asked._

 _"Please let me come with," She begged and that's when I saw her backpack on her shoulders._

 _"No I sorry I can't but please keep this for me," I told her as I gave her my camp necklace._

 _"But-," I cut her off._

 _"No is no alright?" I asked her and told her to go back to the unclaimed cabin. (We had a cabin built for unclaimed campers after the war against Gaea.)_

 _Seeing that she went inside I continued waking down the hill and started to run. Not wanting to look back I sprinted through the woods heading north and away from New York._

And that's how I ended up in so where in Maine over a cliff completely surrounded.

So I did what I always do I jumped into fight mode but since I was suffering from blood loss I was losing until someone or something saved me. When the dust settled I saw three figures standing a little way off from me, I tried to thank then bit I passed out from exaushtion.

~time skip ? hours later~

"When do you think he'll wake up?"

"I don't know sis I mean we couldn't bring him to Apollo."

"Yeah your right if we brought him to Apollo them this would have been bad and I mean really bad."

"No kidding."

Slowly I opened my eyes.

"Hey he's awake!" A little girl shouted as she ran over to my bedside ageing until she reached 18. She had dark chocolate, close to black colored hair with silver streaks that set off the black eyes.

"Really?" Another girl said as she ran into the room. This one had golden brown hair streaked with red and sky blue eyes and seemed to be around 19.

"So it's true," a boy said as he walked into the room. He looked about 18 with blonde hair streaked with black and has electrical blue eyes.

"Good to see you alive Percy," the black haired girl said sounding really familiar.

"Um who are you guys?" I asked.

"Sorry no time for introductions but mom and dad wants to see you," the blonde haired guy said as he helped me stand up. Once I was standing he flashed me into an unfamiliar room but when I saw the god and goddess sitting on the couch in front of me I bowed.

"No need Perseus," Zeus said.

"Um why am I here," I asked wondering what I did wrong, "did I do anything wrong?"

The three mysterious teens started to smirk and tried to contain their laughter at the look ony face.

"No but it has come to our attention that you are no longer a son of Poseidon," Hera said, "so we would like to adopt you as our son," Hera continued as she placed her hand over Zues's to prove her point.

"Yes so would you accept?" Zues asked.

"Why do you-" Hera cut me off.

"Our youngest daughter convinced us to make this choice," Hera explained.

"Yes," I answered.

"So are you going to change your name?" Hera asked me.

"Hmm how about Oliver?" I asked.

"So Oliver it is," Zues said.

"I told you now hand it over," I heard one of them whisper to the other and then a jingle of coins were heard.

Then Zues snapped his fingers and I felt a rush of power enter me.

"Anyway you already know who I am right?" The black haird girl ask looking really closely I knew who is was immediately.

"Hey Liara," I said giving her a hug which she happily returned.

"Yeah but you can call me Lia," Liara said as she stepped back and crooked her head to the side smirking.

"I'm Stella but you can call me Stell," the brown haired girl said smiling at me from her spot next to Lia on the couch.

"I'm Jake but you can call me Jay," the blonde guy said from his spot against the wall.

"So you're all children of Zues and Hera?" I asked since the two gods had already left the room.

"Yeah," Jay said as he sat down.

"Oh that's right," Lia said smacking her forehead, "you want this back right?" She asked holding out my camp necklace.

"Actually I don't want it," I said quickly, "too many bad memories."

"How about we made it look like he's been killed by some monsters," Stell suggested and we all agreed.

"Hey Dad off to the mortal world to prank the campers into thinking Percy's dead be back soon," Jay called down the hallway.

"Sure," Zues yelled from somewhere.

"But first where are we?" I asked being a total seaweed brain.

"Dad's shrine on Olympus why?" Lia asked.

"No reason but first let's asked Hades for help I'm sure he'll love to do it with us," I suggested.

"Yeah," Jay said as he got an idea, "oh a let's get you a new sword while we're at it because the riptide will give you away."

"I can return it to Zoë if you like," Lia suggested but seeing me shake my head she sigh and said, "then we'll just leave it covered in a mixture of fake but look real blood for those pesky campers to find."

With help we flashed into the Underworld and ran right into Hades as he left the throne room. Quickly Lia explained everything. After Hades heard what we were going to do he agreed instantly.

Just as we were finishing up the scene we heard campers approaching but they were about half a mile away so we left the fake blood to dry for a whIle before leading the campers in the direction of the clearing we chose. Before flashing back to dad's shrine and setting up an Iris message to watch the campers reactions. And let me tell you this it was hilarious they thought it was some poor mortal but when they saw the riptide we were literally rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Now that was funny and now wait for it," Jay said, "wait for it and..." then we heard it.

"Poseidon called an emergency meeting," Lia said, "come on I know a way we can watch without being seen. Jay, Stell, and I do it all the time."

Flashing all three of use to the throne room I noticed that we were in the hearth. Quickly stepping out we sat next to Hestia.

"What is it Poseidon?" Dad asked bored.

"Percy's gone," Poseidon started.

"Wait gone as in missing or gone as in dead?" Ares asked.

"He's dead," Poseidon said eyes brimming with tears.

"Really?" Dad asked, "and who's fault is it?"

"It was..." Poseidon left the sentence hanging and pulled a box out of his pocket. It was the box that held the ring I wanted to give Annabeth.

"That's the ring I gave Perseus to propose to my daughter," Athena exclaimed, "call the campers."

When Hermes returned with the campers Athena addressed Annabeth directly, "did Perseus ever proposed to you two months ago?"

"Um well he tried but..." Annabeth began.

"But what young lady?" Athena asked.

"She was with me on the beach milady," Mathew said speaking up, "Percy left for months and did tell her so I was conforming her and she eventually let go of him."

"Yeah that's pretty much it," Annabeth agreed.

"Well then I make sense on how the box got in the sea but why?" Athena asked.

"Why he left me mother!" Annie (I'm going to call her that from now on) snapped.

"He left to prove that he is wrthy to have your hand in marriage," Athena threw back with anger at her daughter.

"What?" Annie asked, "oh where is he?"

"Gone you'll never see him again," Poseidon said glaring at Annie.

"You mean-" She left the sentence hangging.

"Yes he gone his soul entered the Underworld nearly 20 minutes ago," Hades said as he melted from the shadows, "he also chose to be reborn so you never see him again," Hades finished as he looked in our direction and winked.

Poseidon stared at Hades in shock.

"Of he doesn't close his mouth he soon he will start catching flies," Stell said after catching her breath from laughing at Annie's expression when she heard that I had died.

Nodding I agreed the said, "it seems like Dionysus and Ares love the idea that I'm dead."

"Not Athena she seems sad," Jay pointed out.

Then Artemis started talking, "so you cheated on him?" Those words set off a huge reaction through out the throne room.

"I knew it," Nico shouted.

"Same here," Thalia said as she stepped out from the shadow of Artemis's throne, "how could you do that to him?"

"He went through hell literally for you," Nico went on.

"I KNOW THAT!" Annie yelled crying, "it was a mistake."

"A mistake that you can never fix," Hera said shaking her head as she stood up.

"What do you mean?" Annie asked.

"Didn't you hear what Hades said Percy chose to be reborn in a new life you'll never find him again," Poseidon said and then looked to Zues.

"Meeting's over everyone dismissed," and flashed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy:

"I'm officially bored," I stated as I stared at a mirror flattening my ruffled golden blonde hair. Yeah I'm now a blonde. Ever since Zues and Hera adopted me I got blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. I'm even immortal.

"Yeah I mean things have been quiet ever since you joined 4 months ago," Jay said as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Wait," I said looking around the room seeing only Stell, Jay, me, and a sleeping black cat with sliver markings, "where's Lia?"

"Where do you think," Jay said pointing at the cat, "she can change her form."

"Wow you're still a barnacle brain aren't you?" The cat, now known as Lia, said streching.

"Barnacle brain?" I asked eyebrow raised.

"Would you rather I call you seaweed brain?" She countered as she changed back into her human form.

"No," I said wincing and admitted defeat.

"Hey let's go hunt the Hunt," Stell suggested.

"I up for it if Jay is," I stated.

"I will if Lia is," Jay said looking at Lia but she was gone.

"Where-," I started.

"Here catch," Lia said tossing me a bow and quiver full of arrows.

"Thanks," I said as I strapped the quiver to my back. I've gotten better at archery like I've inherited Apollo's and Artemis's skill which I probably did.

"Why are we bringing bows and arrows?" Stell asked.

"Well were going with the guys this time and the hunters aren't going to go easy on us with them round," Lia shouted from the armory.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked as she flashed into the room.

"We're hunting the hunters," Jay answered as he counted grabbed his hunting knives from the table where Lia had left them and started to sharpen them.

"Alright bit be careful I don't want you to get hurt," mom warned, "I don't want anyone not even Apollo to know about this alright?"

"Yes mum!" Lia shouted from the armory and when she ran back into the room we flashed into a forest somewhere in California, "I love this place so peaceful, clean and quiet," Lia sighed, "no wonder they're here."

"Wait if they're here why are we hunting them then?" I asked.

"Wait for it," Jay whispered and he ducked behind a bush with Stell while Lia climbed a tree which I followed her lead and climbed another tree. The next thing we knew the hunters ran right by us.

"Let's go," Stell said 5 minutes after the last hunter ran out of sight.

"Wait for Lia," Jay called out as I climbed down, "she climbed to the very top of the tree."

"They went north," Lia shouted as she dropped from the lowest branch which was at least 15 feet off the ground.

"Then let's go," Jay said as he stars to walk north, "oh wait I forgot here," he pulled out four cloaks from a small hole in the ground that was previously covered by a rock.

Seeing the shocked look on my face Lia laughed quietly and explained to me that she and Stell like to come camping in these woods so they would bring cloaks and stash them in secret hiding places in their campsite.

"Now that they had a huge head start let's go find them," Stell said as she appeared in front of us.

"You left without your grabbing cloak?!" Jay mocked a shocked expression.

But before any one of us could move we heard a branch break. It sounded like it was from half a mile away and we were in a deepest part of the woods so there were a lot of trees blocking our's and whoever is apporching us's view. Quickly we flipped the hoods of our cloak up over our face. The next thing we knew we were surrounded by 15 girls in wearing silver outfits with their bows pointed at us fully loaded.

"Why were you trying to follow us?" The one I identified as Artemis asked.

"Follow you?" Lia asked.

"Yes but why?" Artemis asked again.

"We weren't going to follow you," Stell began, "we were following a group of friends that challenged us to an archery competition."

"Yeah but someone set up the targets in the wrong clearing and gave us the wrong set of directions that's all," Lia finished.

"Then why are you wearing cloaks?" One of the hunters asked.

"So we won't be seen as we seek up on them I mean they only gave us the wrong direction so they can put in some extra practice," Stell said pulling out an arrow to check if it's dull, which it was.

"So can we please go I want to get there before they do and kick their butts," Lia said gesturing to the hunters behind us.

"Lower your bows," Artemis commanded.

As soon as 11 other bows were lowered two of the hunters had their bows trained on Jay and me.

"What about you two?" One of them asked.

Quickly I signed, 'we're only here to watch the match between you and those boys who challenged you.' I only used sign language because I knew that Artemis would reconise my voice.

'Yeah and we're going to judge the competition,' Jay signed as he caught on.

"What are they saying?" Artemis asked.

"Well he's saying that they're only here to watch the match," Lia said as she pointed to me and then she pointed to Jay, "he's said that he's here to supervise and judge the match."

"Oh," Stell said looking at me.

'We're also here to keep those boys from making a move on you two,' I signed.

"He just said that they're going to keep the boys who challenged us from making a move on us," Stell translated.

"Do people learn sign language when they are death," one of the hunters asked.

'My vocal cords were damaged-' Jay started to sign.

"It's possibly from the illness that damages the vocal cords," Artemis said as she gestured for the hunters to move aside and let us go.

"Thank you," Lia called back as we walked away.

Artemis:

~before the encounter~

"Pack up we're leaving," I yelled as the hunters gathered around me and they took off to pack up

A few minuets later my hunters and I were running along a path through a thicker part of the woods when I felt four presence of mortals nearby. With a fluid movement my hunters and I turned north and ran in that direction then after five minutes I used my powers to listen for following foot steps.

"They went north," someone, a girl, shouted. With that I turned around and told the hunters to follow me and we snuck back to the denser part of the woods. That was when I saw the four cloaked figures.

~after the encounter~

"Who were they?" I mumbled to myself. Then I decided to just as the council I told Thalia that she was in charge and flashed to Olympus. But when I got there I saw something that shocked me.

 **Sorry for the long wait- *cut off by yelling in the background* Please wait a moment. *runs off* ~5 minutes later~ *comes back with long bow in hand and a quiver of arrows* sorry about that a buck of hell hounds found us and attacked. I'll be updating on either Saturday or Sunday maybe in the sometime in the week if I have less homework than usual.**


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis

"That goes there not there!" Athena shouted, "no not there there!"

"What are you doing sister?" I asked looking at the cyclops stacking blocks of sea green marble on top of each other.

"Building a shrine in honor of Perseus," she responded and went back to yelling at the workers.

"Oh," I said as I headed in the direction of the throne room. As soon as I arrived I summoned my bow and shot an arrow into the sky.

Percy

"That was close," Jay said as we collapsed on our beds after our run through the redwood forest in California.

"Yeah I agree but let's go," I said standing up.

"What do you mean?" Lia asked. (Who saw the reference?)

"I'm gonna steal Jay's tag line right now," I said smirking, "wait for it..."

Then we heard a small pop and saw a small flash of silver.

"Dad Artemis called an emergency meeting!" Stell yelled down the hallway, "well be with aunt Hestia at the hearth."

After hearing what sounded like a muffled sure we flashed right into the hearth just as mom and dad flashed into the throne room.

"Daughter what is it?" Dad asked.

"There were four mortals that were sighted on the path the hunters and I were running on and I believed that they are possibly spies for the enemy," Artemis began.

"What makes you say that?" Athena asked grey eyes full of concern for her project that she had left unsupervised.

"Two of them were male and the couldn't speak but the girls seemed to translate the sign language really quickly and it seems like they were lying by how fast they were answering and continuing each other's claims," Artemis claimed.

"Keep an eye out for these mysterious teens," Dad said, "now do you anything else to add?" Seeing no one answering he said, "meeting adjoined."

Liara

"Oliver! (I changed Percy's name. If you've already read the first chapter then ignore this message) Liara! Stella! Jake!" Mom yelled.

"Yes?" Stella asked.

"I thought I told you not to get caught!" Mom yelled and Oliver and I flinched, "what happened?"

Jake immediately jumped into the story on how Artemis and her hunters caught us.

Artemis

Calling out to my hunters I said that they were going to the camp since I have some business to attend to on Olympus as usual I was met with complains as usual.

"Shut up!" Thalia yelled as she walked over to me.

"Thank you sister," I said and turned back to the hunters, "you can tolerate the boys as much as you want but don't kill them also try to recruit some girls while you're there we need the numbers."

As the girls ran off to pack I told Thalia to head north to the original location we planned to get to this morning before the incident and I'll flash them to Camp. Nodding she ran off and I flashed to my temple.

A few hours later I heard Thalia yelling for me so I transported the right to the borders of camp. Sighing to myself I went over to uncle Hades's temple. After hearing a muffled come in I entered.

"Hello niece how can I help you?" Uncle Hades asked.

"Can you help me build something in honor of Perseus?"

"Of course I'll have men working on it," uncle Hades said standing up and summoning at lease 200 skeletons, "what kind of building would you like?"

"Something simple to show all of his quests," I said looking down at my feet.

"Of course and now if you would excuse me I have to get back to some paperwork to finish," uncle Hades said before flashing away.

"Follow me," I commanded and the skeletons followed. I lead them to a place near the outskirts of the city and told them to start working then flashed to Greece to find Hecate.

"Hello Hecate I need a favor," I said as she appeared in front of me.

"Of course what is it?" she asked as she poured the potion she was working on into a vial and placed it on a shelf.

"Can you enchant a building for me?" I asked, "I need it to show Perseus's quests."

"Of course," Hecate said and quickly added, "don't' worry about the payment I owe you for saving my daughter."

"Thank you," I said before flashing back to Olympus.

"Milady the building is done," a skeleton said as he approached me bowing.

"Thank you," I said dismissing them.

The building is made of black marble with a simple design. Walking inside I saw that Hecate had just finished casting whatever spell she used. Summoning two chairs she gestured for me to take one.

"Just to be sure," she said as we sat down and immediately the room dimmed and the blank wall before flickered to life showing Perseus's life starting with the moment when he first opened his eyes and ending with his disappearance for camp.

"Is that it?" I asked as I stood up.

"Yes I'm sorry but I cannot recover any of his memories after he died," Hecate said before flashing away.

"Milady what is this place?" Thalia asked as she walked over to me.

"I thought I told you to stay at camp," I snapped.

"Dad summoned me," my lieutenant said looking around before meeting my eyes, "and also what is this place?"

"Sit down and watch," I said and sat down once again.

"Wow I can't believe he went through so much," Thalia said as we left the building.

"Oh wait I forgot something you go ahead I'll met you back at camp," I said turning back the memorial. Hurrying inside I summoned my hunting knife and kneeled down in front of the wall near the entrance that was covered in shadows. Slowly u carved the words, _This shrine is in honor of the only respectable man that_ _I_ _have ever met -_ _Artemis_ , then I stood up and ran outside to meet Thalia in front of my father's temple.


	4. Chapter 4

Before the Artemis incident.

 **Annabeth:**

This can't be right Percy isn't dead he can be, I thought frantically.

"He's dead because of you!" Nico shouted, "why did you do it he went through hell literally for you!" and that's when Aphrodite broke down crying.

Shooting me a glare Hestia jumped off her throne and ran over to the goddess of love to comfort her. Don't ever make her glare at you it was even scarier than Tartarus 'I can't believe that Seaweed brain gave Hestia and Hades back their throne,' I thought before I snapped my attention back to Poseidon who was shaking his head and muttering under his breath before looking at me with cold hard eyes then he turned to Zeus.

"Brother I need to tell Sally about this," he said and that made my breath hitch. Oh my gods I forgot about Percy's mom! She's going to kill me and mom and dad are going to agree with her.

"I'll come with you to help break the news," Hestia said standing up from her throne and both of them flashed away.

Turning back to talk to Thalia and saw that Nico was comforting her since she started crying and when I tried to get close to the both of them Nico shadow traveled them to the base of Artemis's throne and let the hunters care for her before going back to the underworld.

 _Great_ _now_ _Nico hates me as well,_ I thought as I walked to the elevator.

"I'm greatly disappointed in you Annabeth," I heard my mother call out after me.

"I know mother," I called back as the doors closed behind me. Hailing a taxi I arrived at the Jackson's household pretty quickly. _At lease_ _Percy_ _made sure his family was happy,_ I thought as I remembered how he wanted his mom and step dad to have an actual house to live in. Mustering upy courage I rang the doorbell. Then I came face to face with a very angry Sally Jackson.

"Awe you Annabeth?" A little boy around 4 years old asked me. _Percy's_ _little brother and he's_ _blessed_ _by_ _Poseidon_ _,_ I realized.

"Yeah," I responded.

"You'we a big meanie you know I don't want you to come neaw my mommy and daddy ow (or) else," he said before running back into the house.

"Are you going to tell me why you did this to my son?" Sally asked angrily.

"I'm soo sorry I didn't mean to break his heart like that it's just-" I left the sentence hanging.

"It's just what Chase?" Sally shot back.

"I thought he left me to go on a quest and was never going to come back," I finished.

"Percy would never do that he loved you and you know his fatal flaw is loyalty so breaking his heart is just throwing him in Styx!" Sally shouted at me making me flinch at her words.

"Sally?" Paul called from inside, "who is it?"

"No one specifically," Sally said as she turned around to face her husband.

"Annabeth?" Paul asked in mild surprise, "now is not the best time."

"What is she doing here?" Someone sneered from behind me.

Turning around I see four teens two girls and two guys the youngest about 16 and the oldest about 19.

"Hello there please come inside," Paul said cheerfully as he and Sally stepped aside.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Blofish," said the edest girl in the group.

"Yeah and sorry were late one of the twins *cough* Sophia *cough* injured her- I mean their knee," the eldest guy answered.

 _So the other two_ _are twins_ _,_ I thought and watched as the four dissappear into the house.

"Oh and if this answers your question Percy called us and told us what happened so be glad that I can't beat you up for what you did," one of the twins I identified as Sophia said as she glared at me.

"Sophie!" Percy's little brother shouted as he ran up to her.

"Hey bite size," she said ruffling his hair as they dissappeared into the depth of the house.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Percy's cousins," Sally responded, "he never got to meet them in person though," then as if she remembered who she was talking to she looked at me with sorrow filled eyes, "is that all you have to say?"

"Yeah I'll leave," I said turning around and started making my way down the street to the subway.

 **Percy:**

"Hey mom," I said dropping my disguise.

"Percy!" She said an threw her arms around my neck.

"Big bwother!" little Harry shouted.

"Aww he's soo cute," Lia said sitting down.

"Mom before you ask Poseidon disowned me and Zues adopted me as on of his sons," I said and began to explain the events that lead up to where I am now, "so these are me brothers and sisters."

 **Sally:**

"Oh well it nice how you found a new family but can you introduce me to them?" I asked.

"Right," Percy said snapping out if this trance and pointed to the oldest of the group, the girl with light brown hair, "that's Stella," then to the blonde haired boy, "Jay," and then to the black haired girl playing with Harry, "and Liara."

"Hi," Liara said and turned to face Harry, "what's your name?"

"My name is Hawwy," Harry answered.

 _Hmm,_ I thought, _she seems to like to play with children._

"Are you all adopted?" I asked.

"No Jay and I are not but Lia is," Stella said.

"I was a daughter of Hades," Lia said, "which would explain my hair and eyes and I had a twin bother but he sacrificed himself to save me from a monster so I could run and get help but with an injured knee I didn't make it far before a cyclops caght up with me. Then a flash of light lit up the clearing and the next thing I knew I was standing behind Hades with the master bolt pointed at us," Lia stopped and took a deep breath before continuing her story, "I knew then who my dad was and made a deal with Zues I said, 'if I agree to become one of your daughters then will I be able to live?' With a short silence he agreed instantly."

"So do you still visit-" I trailed off.

"Yeah even now and then," Lia said, "besides it's a lot more fun when I get to beat death breath in Mythomagic."

"He still plays?" Perch asked in surprise.

"Yeah."

"Oh that reminds me Nico is coming over to visit," I said, "I kind of adopted him after the war with Gaea.


	5. Chapter 5

Jay:

"Hey dad," Oliver said as dad walked through the training room door, "what's up?"

"I believe there is a spy at Camp Half Blood and-" Dad started but left the sentence hanging.

"And you want us to check it out," Lia finished.

"Is there going to be another war?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," Uncle Hades said as he walked out of the shadows.

"Brother what are you doing here?" Dad asked.

"I can't visit my own daughter?" Hades countered.

Laughing the two gods left the room talking.

"Wana play vangaurd?" I heard Lia ask Oliver.

"You're on," Oliver answered and they both left the room to get their decks.

"Do you even understand the game?" Stell asked me after I suggested that we watch them play.

"Actually I hoped you did," I said hoping that she knew.

"All I know is that it's a popular card game in that was started in Japan," she started.

"You know I beat Nico at Mythomagic right?" Lia asked as she looked in our direction and played a card.

"Yeah last I heard he tried to find the figurine Bianca gave him," Oliver said before groaning, "how did I not see that comming?"

"Huh I'm only at 2 damage and I have you at 4 thanks to that critical trigger," Lia said smirking.

"Yeah right Lia but you'll won't be able to guard this next move," Oliver shot back before calling two identical cards to, what he called his rear guards.

"Can and will."

"That's my turn."

"Let's go before the third one shows up," Stell whispered referring to Nico and we slipped out of the room.

~ _time skip ~_

Percy:

"Ready?" Stell asked us before changing her aperance. She now has light straight brown hair, blue crystal eyes, and was about 17 years old.

"How about the both of you go as twins or something," Jay suggested as he changed to a 6 ft brown eyed black haired guy about 18 years old.

Smirking Lia shook her head and said, "you know I could just go back to my unclaimed demigod self right?"

"True," I said nodding.

"No its too risky," someone said.

"Dad!" Lia screamed and jumped at Hades who possibly said that it was too risky.

"The both of you can go as my children," he said and then looked at Jay and Stell, "it might be safer for you to go as children of Hermes or Apollo."

"Why-" Jay began loozing at me and the girls in shock. Since we had let Hephaestus in on the secret we swore to not tell or let another god/goddess find out about us.

"Because we found out about you guys," Hermes said as he and Apollo flashed into the room with dad. I looked over at Stell and Lia who rolled their eyes and we're probably thinking, _'Boys'_ or _'Men and their egos'_ but you can't be so sure with those two since they always think of a different phrase to mutter.

"Stella's mine," Apollo said and pulled Stell to his side.

"Then I'll take Jay," Hermes said victoriously since he wanted Jay in his cabin.

Smiling at how uncomfortable Jay and Stell look Lia and I changed our appearance to look like 15 year olds. I had dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and was about 5'1 tall. Lia had the same appearance but she was 5.25' inches tall and her eyes were a darker brown.

"Wow you guys really look like twins," Apollo said eyes flickering from me to Lia, " but you," he pointed to Lia, "need a new name so you won't be in risk of being recognized."

"Hmm good point how about," Lia became quiet probably lost in thought.

"How about choosing a name of one of your favorite personality?" I suggested and Lia nodded in agreement since she loves to pretend to be different people.

"Good idea lets see how about Miliana?" She asked and we all nodded in agreement then she turned to face Apollo, "This is actually my real aperance before I was adopted into the family I told Oliver about it earlier," Lia smirked.

"You planned this?!" Jay, Stell, Apollo, and Hermes shouted in unison.

Lia looked shock for a second before faking a sorry smile, "I APOLLOgize for not telling you guys sooner," and then bolted from the room with 4 immortals chasing her.

' _This is going to be fun_ ,' I thought as I laughed to myself on how we might make camp hell for the campers with our constant pranks and jokes.

"Enough!" Dad yelled as Lia and the others ran into the room.

"Eek!" I heard Lia as she shadow traveled and Stell flashed somewhere before comimg back a few seconds later.

"Meow," a cat peaked into the room from the doorway.

"Let's go then," I said snickering as the cat changed back into my sister Lia.

"Sure oh BTW Apollo Stell is _no_ t the musical one Oliver and I are," Lia said and we were gone.

 _~ time skip to CHB ~_

"So how do we make ourselves known," Stell asked us.

"How about I summon some hell hounds and the Kindly ones to chase us?" Lia asked cracking her fingers.

"Good ideas but what about our blades?" I asked gesturing to our knives which were glowing a golden bronze color.

"Can't we say it was a gift?" Jay asked as we made our way across the road where there was a scorch mark caused by something that burned and skid marks leading to the scorched spot. **(If you can guess what the mark is caused by you get a shout out in the next chapter).**

"Don't forget to summon beef head," I snickered remembering the incident all those years ago.

"I heard from Nico that the hunters have been at camp the past week," Lia said thoughtfully, "so let's make a huge show."

"But first let me do this," Lia, or Mili as we were supposed to call her since her name is now Miliana, called Ms. O'leary, "hey girl do me a favor and..." I couldn't hear the rest but I knew what she was doing.

"Nice thinking," I said as Lia wrapped her now scratched knee with a piece of cloth that she ripped out of her jacket with her knife while Oliver was convincing Ms. O'leary that she did nothing wrong, the poor girl was fussing over having injured Lia, "beating a bunch of monsters like that would blow them away."

"Agreed," I nodded while Stell and Jay sported huge smirks.

Nico:  
"Where are they," I muttered under my breath.

"Where are who death breath," Thalia asked aiming another arrow at a tree in the distance.

"Well-" I was cut off by four teens running while being chased by a _HUGE_ pack of hell hounds, Percy's old friend the Minotaur, all three furies, and two cyclops. _'Siriously Lia?!"_ I though shaking my head slightly at my little sister's childish behavior of showing off.

"What in Hades?" Thalia asked wide eyed.

"Stop using my dad's name as a curse," I told her, "go get help."

Jay:

"They noticed us," I said panting slightly as we ran closer to the border of the camp.

"Let's start fighting the monsters before the campers ruin our fun."

Thalia:

"Dam you Death Breath hurry up and shadow travel to them already!" I snapped as the two of us raced towards the four teens.

"I can't doctor's orders remember?" Nico rolled his eyes and twisted the skull ring on his finger which turned into his sword.

As we ran closer to the teens I could see that two of them, both girls, had bows and they were all equipped with at least one knife each.

"I can't run anymore my knee is starting to hurt!" I heard one of the girls shout to the others. I could see that her left knee was wrapped up with apiece of cloth that was slowly turning red from blood.

"Then I guess we would have to fight," the older girl said turning around and loading her bow and aiming it at a hellhound.

"Oliver go back to back with you sister," the older guy said and started to defend the older girl.

Leaning on the one who I assume was Oliver the younger girl started to pick off hellhounds while Oliver was cutting any that got too close until Minotaur charged that the two causing them to jump into different directions. By now I can hear the other campers running to meet us as we tried to get close to the four unknown demigods but the Kindly Ones kept us from getting closer.

"Hey Ugly!" I heard Oliver shout, over here!"

As the Minotaur charged the young boy I saw his sister spring into the air and stabbed old beef head through the back before landing on the ground rolling to avoid putting too much pressure on her knee while her brother finished the monster off.

"Get out of here or I'll call my father!" Nico shouted clearly frustrated and the Kindly Ones disappeared allowing us to help clearing off the remaining hellhound.

"Ollie, I feel lightheaded," the young girl stated before fainting. Lunging forward I caught her before she hit the ground. Then looking at the other three, now up close, I could see that they were beaten up pretty badly with many cuts and scratches.

"Hey names Thalia," I said as Oliver and the other two approached me, "lets get all of you to the infirmary I'll explain as soon as she wakes up," I gestured to the unconscious girl.

"I carry her," Nico said as he approached, "the other campers went to clean up their cabins to welcome possible new siblings."

Nodding in agreement the six of us walked, well five of us walked while one was carried due to being unconscious, into camp.

Oliver:

After arriving at the infirmary and patching up our wounds Thalia said she was going to tell Chiron about our arrival and left.

"Did you guys really have to show off?" Nico asked us after laying Lia on an unoccupied bed.

"It was Lia's idea," Jay said flat out. Just then we heard someone headed our way.

"Anyway I'm Nico Di Angelo, head counselor of cabin 13, Hades cabin," and held his hand out.

Smiling Jay shook Death Breath's hand, "Jay Anders and this is Stella Heartfelt," Stell nodded in acknowledgement, "that's Oliver Mathews," I nodded in a greeting, "that's Oliver's twin sister, Miliana," He finished pointing to Mili who was still knocked out.

"Well welcome to Camp Half Blood," Nico said before turning to the person who just stepped closer to Miliana, "hey Will what's up with her knee?"

Will still looked the same even after I left camp all those years ago except for the fact that he had dark circles under his eyes, his hair lost its shine, and his eyes were dull no longer it's usual sparkling blue, "Looks like a hellhound clawed it," I nodded to confirm it, "looks like the tendons are fine but she'll have problems with running, climbing, and many other physical activities that include her putting too much weight or straining her knee but other than that she'll be fine."

Nico:

"Thank goodness," I heard Stella muttered, "I was worried."

"So how did you all get here?" Will asked as he sat down next to me interlacing his fingers with mine after giving Lia some ambrosia. (Yes I ship Solangelo.) I swear I can feel Oliver smirking at me.

"Well Jay and I met somewhere in Montana when I was running away from a monster and he was escaping from a house as the authorities were arresting his kidnapper who killed his parents," at this point Will threw Jay a sympathetic look which Jay shrugged off, "that was when I was 15 and he was 16. And after nearly two months of running and hiding we found the twins running out of an orphanage trying to escape the strict housemother," Stella stopped to fake a quick shutter, "dam that lady was mean I mean we could hear her from across the street. Jay and I helped the two of them out and we eventually grew closer to them and posed as their older siblings. But there was this one day where we were traveling through a pretty rough neighborhood but from what Mili told me she said that there was someone protecting us since she felt like someone wrapped her in a fluffy blanket," Will started to nod at this point.

"It was probably Hermes god of travelers, thieves, and messenger of the gods which means one of you must be a child of Hermes or at least a descendant and was asking him for help unconsciously," Will expressed his thoughts before nodding to Stella telling her to continue.

"Soon after that we were cornered by some hellhounds, I think, not to far from here which is where Mili got her knee injury and these weapons appeared next to us so we picked them up to fend off the monsters but when I touched the hilt of the blade I suddenly felt like I was fighting all of my life," Stella said pulling out her dagger, "after driving them back we ran until we saw Nico and Thalia and you know the rest."

Will was silent as he observed the blade in Stella's hands before stating that it could have been Apollo who gave them the blades but he could be wrong. Not a second later Lia woke up and Will deemed that she was able to leave the infirmary with the help of her brother of course and she can't do any physical activities until he cleared her then left to tell Chiron.

"I guess you guys will have to wait here until dinner time since it's only about two hours from now," Nico said pulling out Mythomagic cards, "I'll lend you my spared deck so want to play?"

 _~Time skip to dinner time brought to you by doughnuts~_

Lia:

As we enter the dining pavilion I saw everyone looking at us and whispers could be heard among the other campers.

"Welcome young demigods," I saw a centaur say from his position at the table in front of the others where the campers sat, "my name is Chiron, director of this camp and so if you would sit at that table over there I'm su-" he stopped and looked at Stella and Jay.

I looked over at Stella to see a symbol of the sun and a bow floating over her head and when I looked at Jay I saw a caduceus floating over his head.

"Well then that settles two matters," Chiron said, "Jay why don't you join the Hermes table and Stella please join the Apollo's cabin table. And you both can go to that table next to Hades' cabin," with that we went our separate ways, Oliver and I went to the unclaimed table while Jay and Stell went to their respective tables.

After dinner everyone gathered in the amphitheater.

"Before we start the usual scheduled activities," Chiron began and I could see Jay mimicking the old centaur in the crowds, "we have all seen two new demigods that have been claimed earlier and now it's time to see if the other two are going to be claimed as well." Just as Chiron finished I could hear excited conservations and challenges being shouted such as they're going to be in Hecate's cabin or they might be Demeter's and so on while there were bets being placed on who's right and who's wrong. But one conversation caught my attention.

"I heard that the big three decided to call off the thing about having demigod children," someone whispered and soon it was spreaded like a wildfire and it became to topic of everyone's conservation.

"Come on Hades now would be a good time," Oliver muttered besides me and I guess dad heard it because a second later everyone fell silent.

"All hail Oliver and Miliana Mathews son and daughter of Hades," Chiron announced and dropped into a bow along with the rest of the campers as I felt a hand settle on my shoulder.

"Bout time dad," I muttered under my breath, "I'm about to collapse here," I leaned back a bit against Hades' frame for support.

"You can follow Mr. Di Angelo back to cabin 13 after the campfire and singalong," Chiron said before turning to dad, "and ,ay I ask what brings you here Lord Hades?"

"Actually the other gods and goddesses and I think it's about time that we started to spend time with our demigod children," Dad said as the other gods flashed in and sat among their demigod children.

"Hey Angel how bout you act _just like fire_ and get up here on stage for a song," Apollo called out to one of his daughters as he stepped on to the stage causing the rest of the campers to cheer in agreement and the campfire glowed brighter mirroring the atmosphere filled with excitement.

 **I know that I'm running out of time**

 **(I want it all, mmm, mmm)**

 **And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off**

 **(I want it all, mmm, mmm)**

 **And I'm walking on a wire trying to go higher**

 **Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and lairs**

 **Even when I get it all the way**

 **(I want it all, mmm, mmm)**

 **We can get 'em running, running, running**

 **We can get 'em running, running, running**

 **Just like fire, burning out the way**

 **I** **f I can light the world up for just one day**

 **Watch this madness, colorful charade**

 **No one can be just like me any way**

 **Just like magic, I'll be flying free**

 **I'mma disappear when they come for me**

 **I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?**

 **No one can be just like me any way**

 **Just like fire, uh**

 **And people like to laugh at you cause they are all the same, mmm**

 **See I would rather we just go our different way than play the game, mmm**

 **And no matter the weather, we can do it better**

 **You and me together forever and ever**

 **We don't have to worry about a thing about a thing, no**

 **We can get 'em running, running, running**

 **We can get 'em running, running, running**

 **Just like fire, burning out the way**

 **If I can light the world up for just one day**

 **Watch this madness, colorful charade**

 **No one can be just like me any way**

 **Just like magic, I'll be flying free**

 **I'mma disappear when they come for me**

 **I kick that ceiling, what you gonna take?**

 **No one can be just like me any way**

 **Just like fire, fire, fire**

 **Running, running, running**

 **We can get 'em running, running, running**

 **So I can get it running**

 **Just cause nobody's done it**

 **Y'all don't think I can run it**

 **But look, I've been here, I've done it**

 **Impossible? Please**

 **Watch, I do it with ease**

 **You just gotta believe**

 **Come on, come on with me**

 **Oh, what you gonna do?**

 **(What, what!?)**

 **Oh, what you gonna do?**

 **(What, what!?)**

 **Oh, what you gonna do?**

 **(What, what!?)**

 **Oh, what you gonna do?**

 **Just like fire, burning out the way**

 **If I can light the world up for just one day**

 **Watch this madness, colorful charade**

 **No one can be just like me any way**

 **Just like fire, burning out the way**

 **If I can light the world up for just one day**

 **Watch this madness, colorful charade**

 **No one can be just like me any way**

 **Just like magic, I'll be flying free**

 **I'mma disappear when they come for me**

 **I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?**

 **No one can be just like me any way**

 **Just like fire, fire!**

 **Running, running, running**

 **Just like fire!**

Just as she finished the song a huge round of applause erupted and Apollo called more and more people up to the stage to sing and perform while there were some camper who were also claimed by their godly parents so it was a night to remember.

 ** _Hello my fellow demigods sorry about me disappearing for a really long time school has started again but I can promise all of you I will try to work on a new chapter for you all so hang in there! Also if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me that would help me a lot thanks again!_**

 ** _Edited 8/24/16_**


End file.
